


Son of Brron

by Higuchimon



Series: Stronger Than Water [1]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diversity Writing Challenge, Gen, Word Count Sets Boot Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 14:45:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17061737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Higuchimon/pseuds/Higuchimon
Summary: Johan is the son of Brron.  Brron isn't a good father.





	Son of Brron

**Series:** Stronger Than Water|| **Title:** Son of Brron  
 **Words:** 294/294|| **Chapters:** 1/1  
 **Genre:** Drama|| **Rated:** PG  
 **Universe/Timeline:** This is the world where Johan was raised by Brron.  
 **Challenges:** Diversity Writing Challenge, alternate/divergent timelines, A52, 201-300 words; Word Count Set Boot Camp, #45, 294 words  
 **Summary:** Johan is the son of Brron. Brron isn't a good father.

* * *

Johan sat by his father’s side, watching as two warriors faced one another in preparation to duel. 

“Whichever one of you claims victory will fight again,” Brron declared, leaning forward. “And his opponent will be my son!” One clawed hand rested on Johan’s shoulder. Johan turned his best distant gaze on them. 

He knew it didn’t matter who won. They would fall against him. That was the way of things. His father insisted that he be the absolute best. He’d slain many opponents in duel combat. 

If he didn’t succeed, he would die. If he wasn’t flawless in combat, then… 

He didn’t dare move to touch it, but he could still feel the bruise on his face from the last time Brron hit him. There were others as well, scattered all over. Bruises and cuts from when he’d been hit and slammed into walls. 

_I deserve all this,_ he told himself. _Father wouldn’t do it if I didn’t. He’s trying to teach me._

He kept telling himself that. Brron told him that many times as he grew up. It had to be true. 

The alternative, that Brron hit him for no reason at all, wasn’t one that he chose to entertain. 

“Pay attention,” Brron hissed, and Johan focused himself once more on the duelists there. He would have to fight one of them when it was over so he needed to get a feel for both of their fighting styles. 

From the looks both of them threw up towards him and his father, however, Johan wasn’t at all surprised when they forced a tie and both of them succumbed to the law of Dark World. 

It wasn’t the first time someone did that to avoid dueling him. He doubted it would be the last. 

* * *

**The End**

**Notes:** You wouldn't believe the ideas I have for this world. You really wouldn't.


End file.
